


Evil Twins & Dinner Dates

by GachMoBrea



Series: Family Built Intricacies [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Family Dinner, Family Feels?, Father!Peter, Gen, I don't know, Kidnapped (Briefly), Neal does NOT approve, Not Episode Related, OOC, Peter is Neal & Keller's DAD, Poor Peter......, Son!Keller, Son!Neal, Step-Mom!Elizabeth?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter is kidnapped, again, it's Keller to the rescue this time.<br/>But the more difficult scenario to get through might just be the family dinner afterwards....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Twins & Dinner Dates

Neal puts an ice pack to his head with a wince. He and Peter were out running down witnesses for a case when they were jumped. He was knocked out and when he woke again, his dad was gone.  
Now the FBI is forming another manhunt for their abducted agent and Neal is on house arrest at his apartment to 'recover'.  
"This is stupid," he growls at the ceiling, wishing it were Diana or Jones or even Houghs. "I know that case just as well as they do! I should be running down leads, not sitting on my-"  
"Language, Caffrey," Keller's voice chuckles from the balcony, startling Neal as he jumps to his feet to search out the man's face. His 'evil twin' strides into the apartment, hands in his pockets without a care in the world.  
"I should have known you were a part of this," Neal growls, tossing the ice pack onto the table. "What is it you want THIS time? Huh? Want me to steal something for you in exchange for Peter? Did you finally 'decide' that the 'family life' wasn't for you or something stupid like that?"  
"Peter's missing?" Keller's calm vanishes behind an angry frown. "When? What happened? Do you know who might be involved? Was he hurt when you last saw him?"  
"Don't play with me, Keller," Neal walks right up to the other man and nearly lifts him off the floor as he grabs his neck. "Where's Peter?"  
Keller shoves him away and straightens his clothes, "I don't know. I had nothing to do with it. Not this time, at least."  
"I'm afraid your timing negates that statement, Keller," Neal holds back the desire to go for the other's throat again. "Why would you be here if it wasn't for the fact that YOU had something to do with Peter's abduction?"  
"I've been waiting here to talk to you for hours, Caffrey," Keller informs him. "I had a question for you, but it can wait. There are more important questions I need to ask from less trustworthy people."  
"Less trustworthy than me or you?"  
"A combination of both, I would think," Keller smirks, then frowns again. "I didn't do this, Caffrey. I swear. Heads will roll when I find out why I didn't already know about this."  
"We already caught and arrested the agent you were paying to keep tabs on us," Neal tells him smugly. "No more eyes in the FBI for you."  
"But, Caffrey," the other con sighs. "If you HADN'T caught my man, I could have saved the Old Man by now. Instead of shooting the breeze with you."  
"You're going to save, Peter?" Neal clarifies skeptically. "You?"  
"Don't act all surprised by my warm and sunny side."  
"But you don't even know who took him."  
"No," Keller relents with a tilt of his head. "But I'm going to find out."  
"How?"  
"With violent," Keller walks back out of the apartment. "And evil," he undoes his jacket to reveal a parachute. "Intentions."  
Keller jumps and for a split second, Neal is scared the man killed himself. The when he sees his enemy easily maneuvering away, he Feels angry he hadn't...

 

Four days later, Peter is dropped off outside his house, roughed up but otherwise unharmed and far too scarce on the details of his miraculous rescue.  
"But HOW did you get away?" Diana asks again as she frowns at the nearly blank paperwork in front of her. "You were gone for days, Peter. We need to know what happened."  
She has him in their briefing room. Jones is out on another case after giving Peter his 'welcome back' pat on the back with the rest of the FBI team.  
"I don't know how," Burke shrugs again, looking away from his fellow agent to stare at his hand interlaced with his wife's. Elizabeth hadn't allowed him out of her sight since his return. "One minute I was being held in a dark room, the next I'm in a taxi headed for home."  
Diana sighs, closing the file to focus more on her boss, "This isn't going to sit well with the higher ups. You know that right?"  
"Sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction," Peter smiles a little, yes dancing with a hidden joke. "But it doesn't change what it is."  
"I'll do my best to keep them off your back," the female agent smiles, more grateful for her friend's returns than frustrated at her lack of answers. "If you decide to change your mind about what happened, though, make sure you tell me first. Got that?"  
"Who's the boss here? You or me?"  
"Until your case has been closed? Me."  
"Then I think I'll take a page out of Neal's book and call an early day."  
"I encourage that behavior," Elizabeth chimes in, getting to her feet and pulling her husband up as well. "I've already got everything I need to make your favorite meal at home. We'll go home and have a nice family dinner with our son."  
"Thanks, Diana," Peter calls out as he's pulled from the room.  
"I'll see you tomorrow!" she calls back, smiling at the couple before returning to her paperwork.

 

Neal is waiting for them at the house with Mozzie, the latter unpacking a selection of wines as he informs the group of their pros and cons depending on their decided meal.  
"Of course, I won't be attending this family gathering as I have a previously designated meeting that I couldn't cancel on," Moz finishes as before walking to the front door.  
"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asks him, letting go of her husband's hand to open the door for her friend. "There will be more than enough food for you and you're more than welcome to stay."  
"As gracious and tempting an offer as that is, my heart is grieved to decline it," Mozzie bows to the lady, then looks over to Peter. "I am gladdened at your return Father Suit. May you never leave us under duress again."  
"Thanks," Burke offers him a small wave as he leaves.  
"I think you've completely won him over," Neal remarks as he awkwardly stands near his father. "Which is not an easy task."  
"Oh, just hug your father already," Elizabeth rolls her eyes on her way to the kitchen, nudging the conman to the agent as she goes. "You two can be so ridiculous sometimes."  
Peter pulls Neal in instead, clapping his boy on the back a few times before releasing him.  
"It's good to be home," Burke smiles wide as he takes in a deep breath and looks the place over as if he hadn't seen it in years. "It's amazing what you miss when-"  
Satchmo interrupts the moment when he decides he needs attention from the agent.  
"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too, Satchmo," Peter chuckles, rubbing at his dog's neck where he knew he liked it best. "Thanks for watching over the house for me."  
"He'd only eat when Neal did," his wife informs him with a sad smirk.  
"I'm guessing that wasn't a lot then," he shakes his head at the grimace on his son's face. "Well, that's all behind us now. What's left is the future."  
"Which includes dinner," Elizabeth nods. "So if you'll boys set the table for me?"  
"Got it!" Neal jumps at the chance to do something, instead of standing around and feeling like an idiot.

Peter is just putting the bread bowl on the table when there's a knock on the back door.  
"Who could be there?" his wife frowns, going to the door to see.  
"El, wait," he rushes forwards, putting an arm forward to reach the handle first. He looks bashfully over to his family's confused faces. "I know who it is."  
"Peter," Elizabeth tone sounds wary. "What's going on?"  
Neal's eye widen in realization, "That's not?"  
His father opens the door to answer his question. Matthew Keller, in a nice suit and tie, pretends not to be nervously waiting on the other side.  
"Evening, folks," the conman nods to them. "Got room for one more?"  
"Keller," Neal glares at the other man. "What are you doing here?"  
"I invited him," Peter explains, lifting his hands when he sees his wife and other son preparing to protest. "Just, hear me out, okay?"  
"Come on in, Mr. Keller," Elizabeth tells the conman with an obviously forced smile as she grabs her husband's arm. "We just need to sort out some place settings real quick."  
"Take your time," Keller shrugs, stepping through the door to close it but not entering nay more than that.  
Several steps away in the living room, Neal and El practically jump down Peter's throat.  
"What were you thinking?"  
"I thought you said he was dangerous?"  
"He kidnapped you! Technically twice!"  
"Why would you want that man in our house?"  
"Satchmo likes him," Peter interrupts the rapid fire questions to motion over to the dog that was only curiously looking at their house guest.  
"And that's suddenly okay?" Neal growls. "You hated it when the dog liked me, remember?"  
"Now I know to trust his judgement," his father grins. "Matthew is your brother."  
"But he's also a murderer!" his son hisses in order not to shout. "I know what kind of man he really is, Peter. He's going to use the fact he's your son in order to get something from you. He'll get you into a lot of trouble. Maybe suspended, fired, or even put in jail!"  
"Peter, I think Neal is right," El tries to sound sympathetic. "He's dangerous."  
"He saved me."  
The two blink at Peter in shock.  
"I didn't just wake up in that taxi," he explains with a small smile. "Matthew rescued me with a small army of mercenaries. I know he hired them with stolen money. I know he knew them from less than ideal circumstances, but when I was in danger...." the agent shrugs. "I can't just brush that off. It means something when a man goes all out to save you. Especially when he's your son."  
"So he rescued you and you invited him to dinner?" Neal will never believe that his arch nemesis is anything other than a criminal.   
"I'm not asking you two to welcome him with open arms and warm smiles," Peter continues with pleading eyes. "I'm just asking for you to allow him to have one meal with us. One meal. That all." He grins, "It can be my 'you've been rescued' present."  
"We're not done discussing this," El tells him firmly. When her husband nods, she looks over to her guest. "I guess there's enough for four."  
"Neal?"  
The young man sighs in defeat, "Fine! I'll play nice. But if he tries anything-"  
"Thanks," Peter pulls them both in for a hug. "I love you both."  
"We love you too," Elizabeth rubs at her husband's back. "Now, let's get to eating before it gets cold."

 

Keller looks up from his phone as the trio return from the living room.  
"Am I to assume from Caffrey's scowl that the verdict is for me to leave?"  
"Ke-"  
"Do you have any allergies, Keller?" Elizabeth interrupts Neal retort.   
"No," the man shakes his head. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"We've got it handled," Neal growls, going to the counter to get the food.  
"Where do you want me?" Keller asks, looking between the couple for an answer.  
'In jail or at least out of this house.' Neal thinks as he violently stabs at chunk of meat to put it on his father's plate.  
"You can sit here," Peter puts his hand on the chair to the right of the table, nearest the door. "I'll sit at the head. El will take the other side and Neal-"  
"Will sit across from him," the conman finishes as he bring two served plates to the table. He drops Keller's on the table before carefully placing Peter's down.  
"Watch the dinnerware, Caffrey," Keller remarks with a knowing smirk. "Wouldn't want to destroy the lovely Mrs. Burke's things, now would we?"  
"Neal," Elizabeth puts herself in front of the young man before he can retort, practically shoving a plate into his arms as a distraction. "Let's just eat."

All four sit down at the table and the room goes uncomfortably quiet for a long time.  
Neal keeps a steady glare pointed to his evil twin as Elizabeth focuses on her food and Peter's optimism visibly shrinks with every silently passing second.  
Keller only gets through half his food before he puts his napkin on the table and smiles politely at Elizabeth.  
"Dinner was great, Mrs. Burke," Keller compliments her as he gets to his feet. "Though, I'm afraid I have overstayed my welcome."  
"Matthew, don't," Peter gets up, hand grabbing at the napkin and tossing it onto the table before it can fall onto the floor. "You didn't even finish eating yet."  
The young man glances at his brother before responding, "I suddenly lost my appetite."  
Peter follows him to the back door, asking a few more times for him to stay to no avail.  
"I'll be seeing you around, Peter," Keller shakes his father's hand. "Hopefully under less strenuous circumstances."  
"Thank you, Matthew," his father pats their joined hands. "If you ever need anything."  
"I've got your number," his son nods, chancing one more look to the other two before turning and leaving.  
Peter watches Keller leave until he can't see him anymore, then with a sad sigh he closes the door and turns back to his family.

Neal looks relieved, digging into his food with a little more gusto than he had before, while El looks at him sadly.  
"I'm sorry, hon," his wife tells him when he returns to the table. "I just couldn't come up with anything to say to him."  
"Unless you want to discuss cons or murder, there's not much to talk about," Neal mumbles darkly before he takes another forkful of food.  
"Neal," Elizabeth scolds him sharply. "Having Keller here for dinner meant a lot to your father. We should have tried harder to be more accommodating."  
"Why?" the young man scoffs. "It's not like Keller's ever going to change. No matter how he acts, we need to keep our guard up around him."  
"I think I'm going to head to bed early," Peter announces, getting back up from his chair and walking over to his wife to give her a kiss. "I'll see you both in the morning."  
"Okay," El tells him softly, eyes trailing after him as he leaves. 

Once Peter is upstairs, Elizabeth turns a hard look to her step-son.  
"What?" Neal inwardly shudders at the look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You couldn't at least look away from Keller when he was here?"  
"I keep telling you, Keller is-"  
"-Not to be trusted, yes, I get that," Mrs. Burke sighs. "But it's not like he was going to try anything tonight."  
"You can never know with Keller."  
"Neal."  
"I don't want Peter to get hurt!" Neal sags a little after his outburst. "He's just so kind and caring. I'm worried that, if he opens his heart to Keller, he's going to be disappointed."  
"I think he'd be more disappointed if he didn't even try," Elizabeth smiles. "Peter wants to believe that the best in people can be brought out if they're just given a chance."  
"I didn't really see all that when we first started to work together."  
"That was before Peter knew you."  
"He still doesn't always trust me."  
"There's a difference between trust and him just being protective of you."  
"I still hate Keller."  
"That's fine."  
"Keller is still a murdering thief and conman."  
"Nobody said he wasn't."  
Neal heaves a heavy sigh. "I guess I can try and not show how much I hate him when he's around Peter. But I won't let my guard down."  
"I hope you won't," Elizabeth pats him gently on the hand. "I'll feel better knowing I have someone else to help me worry about your father."  
Neal nods, looking towards the stairs, "Do you think he'll be angry at me tomorrow?"  
"He might be a little upset but I'll have him back to his cheery self by the time you see him in the office," El smiles. "There are always two sides to every coin. I know Peter doesn't expect us to start jumping for joy over your brother."  
"Evil brother."  
"Evil TWIN brother."  
"Only to me, right?"  
"Naturally."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could do better in this universe. My apologies.
> 
> (I own nothing.)


End file.
